Mobile applications emerge as the mobile Internet is flourishing. Numerous mobile application developers generally earn money for development and maintenance of the applications by means of mobile advertisements while providing services of downloading the applications freely. Accordingly, advertisement networks for providing the mobile advertisements are also developed flourishingly. The advertisement network for providing the mobile advertisement may provide network registration, software development kit (SDK) embedding, and the like. After registering with the advertisement network, an application developer may embed an SDK of the advertisement network into an application of the application developer. In this case, the application becomes a medium of the advertisement network and places an advertisement for the advertisement network. The revenue of the advertisement is allocated between the advertisement network and the application developer.
If an advertisement network cannot satisfy a placement capability of an application, an application developer needs to register with a plurality of advertisement networks, obtain SDKs of the plurality of advertisement networks, and embed the SDKs into the application of the application developer. In this way, the following problems occur: the volume of the application is larger and larger, thereby wasting the bandwidth and storage space of a final user; when an advertisement network is added, an SDK of the advertisement network needs to be embedded into the application, and the final user needs to upgrade the application; and when a certain advertisement network needs to upgrade an SDK, the application needs to be upgraded accordingly.